The invention relates to aspirators, and more particularly to simple and efficient support structure for same.
Aspirators are known in the prior art. A converging cone accelerates a primary flow therethrough to create Venturi effect vacuum which aspirates secondary flow combining with the primary flow and flowing through a diverging cone downstream of the converging cone and expanding and decelerating flow therethrough.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward the above technology.